All Nightmare Long
All Nightmare Long is a custom Zombies map. It is not set in any previously established Nazi Zombies storylines and in it Group 935 never even existed. Backstory After the Cold War, which had exploded into a full blownout war resulting in Democracy winning however allowing Communism to continue, the Soviet Union is bitter towards the United States. They begin to delve into cell study in order to create an invincible army to start a second Cold War. In 2000 a mere 10 years after the Cold War's end they believe they have finished the cure. Injecting the syrum into their top Spetznaz soldiers they send them into a small town in Siberia to conduct tests without the knowing of the villagers. At first the tests go well but when the predicted date of death of the super cells the cells die. However the dead cells still show characteristics of life. The soldiers begin to change within days of the cells deaths. Their skin tones begin to go from white to gray and brown, their intellegance begins to drop, and they gain a strange meat craving. The soldiers become zombies 6 days after the last change and upon hearing word from one of those who were testing the soldiers the Soviet Union sends 4 Spetznaz recruits to fight the plauge. The four end it and the project is covered up and not turned to in 8 years. However a Soviet Scientist whose father was brutally killed by an American soldier before his eyes revives the project. However he sadly comes to the conclusion that no matter what happens to the cells they will die and change the soldiers as well. He instead devises to wait for the cells DoD and send them to America spreading them over the land and infecting Americans by Inhalation. They do so on October 29th 2009 the same day as Heavy Metal band Metallica is playing in Cleveland. As fans begin to cough during the performance, eventually so loud playing must stop as no one can hear it, within mintues the fans become Zombies the four band members take arm having only their instruments at first and fight their way out. Layout Starting Area The Starting Area is the stage upon which the members are playing when the breakout starts. Four ways for the Zombies to get in are through the ropes of the stage. The only way out is a 750 door which are the stairs leading to the bottom where the zombies are then spawning. The Floor The Floor is the second accessible area. It is a circular room with the stage blocking a good half of the area. The two ways out are either into the stands or into the dressing rooms hallway. Hallway The Hallway is one of two possible third areas. It is found by opening a 1000 point block of speakers. In it you can find 4 different 750 doors each into one of the members dressing rooms. The first left is James Hetfields. The first on the right is Lars Ulrich's. The rear left is Kirk Hammets, and the rear right is Robert Trujilos. At the end of the hallway is a door leading to the control room. Control Room The Control Room is a possible 4th area. It costs 1250 to open the door to. It is also the power room. It has many switches each doing something different. One turns on a microphone. Another multipler lights. Another the laser light show. There is also a room where a key is needed to get access to. This is the security room. The key is located in the food area. You can also go left to open the door to the parking lot which costs 1500 to open. Stands The stands is the second of two possible third areas. It costs 1000 points to open. It is found by opening a block of seats on a set of stairs. It is the second largest area as it is the entire stands. However it is a tactically horrible spot to camp as your must go through rows of seats with little manuverability and because the zombies can climb over the seats giving them a quicker way to you. There are four ways out each dirrectly where a corner of the stage is pointing. Opening one will open another on the same side for the next area which is split in half. Food Area The North and East sides doors lead to the food area where there are many hot dog, drink, pretzel, and pizza stands. This is one of the best places to camp as long as you don't open the way to the Merchandise Area. It costs 1250 to open the doors here. This is where the key to the security room is being found on a stand. There are two ways to get to the Merchandise Area directly from here both blockades of stands food and Merchandise alike that cost 1250 each to get into. It is advised to only open one and camp at the other. There is also a 1500 door leading to the Parking Lot. Merchandise Area The South and West side doors lead here. It costs 1250 points to open the doors leading here. There are many stands selling many things such as T-Shirts, Bobbleheads,posters, guitar picks, among other things. There are two ways to get to the food area directly from here from either of the blockades of stands each costing 1250 to open. It is advised the player(s) open only one of these and use the other one as cover. There is also a 1500 door leading to the parking lot. Security Room The Security Room is the only free room in the map. It contains most of the few weapons on the map. You must find the key from the Food Area and insert it into a key hole in the Control Room. It is the smallest room containing a T.V., table, chair and a wall of small firearms. It is suggest to get the guns and get out as fast as you can. Parking Lot The Parking Lot is the largest area of the map. It is filled with cars and light poles. It is a large square with the stadium being in the center. It is blocked off from the rest of the map by flamming cars that crashed into each other when the occupants became zombified. Touching a flaming car will lose health. There is no way out of here. Hidden Song As with maps within the established canon All Nightmare Long contains a Hidden Song. This one the song that inspired this series and the title of this map. It is found by finding 4 Metallica bobbleheades scattered across the map. *Lars Ulrich- Lars is found lying on the ground in the starting room. *James Hetfield-James is found in James Hetfield's dressing room. *Kirk Hammet-Kirk is found in the security room on the center table. *Robert Trujilo-Robert is found outside in the Parking Lot on a lamp post. Once all 4 have been "collectced" the song All Nightmare Long comes on. Weapons This map will have the fewest weapons as it is not prepared for a Zombie invasion being a concert. Pistols *M9 *.44 Magnum *USP.45 Melee Note: Each character will start off with their own Melee which has different attributes. *Guitar *Drum Sticks *Microphone *Bass *Police Baton off the floor only Assualt Rifle *M4A1 Carbine *Heckler G36 Boss Round David Munaine is the boss of the map. He is a former band member of Metallica kicked out due to drug use and anger issues. He later formed rival band group Megadeath. He acts similar to the Pentagon Thief as he steals weapons. He may also play a chord that will blind and deafen players. He only appears ob certain rounds and will leave when 1 weapon from each player is taken or when all players have been deafened. He has less health than the Pentagon Thief however is can still take allot of bullets. Trivia *This map is somewhat based off of the music video of the map's song All Nightmare Long a real song by Metallica. *Metallica is the authors favorite band... ever... of all time. *There may be a prequel bonus map about the time in Siberia if fans want it. *The creator chose the date because that was the day he went to see Metallica last time they were in Cleveland. *The boss Dave Mustaine was a member of Metallica who was kicked out and later that day created and wrote the best song by and for Megadeath a rival of Metallica. *As there is no Group 935 there are no Wonder Weapons. *It will be explained as to why the members of Metallica weren't turned into Zombies. *It is the first map in the Master of Puppets storyline. *It contains no perks. Category:All Nightmare Long Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Sniperteam82308's Maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Maps Category:Master of Puppets